The present inventor has observed that brake and turn signal displays are not as readily visible as could be the case. Many motorcycles have only a single brake lamp on the fender with optional auxiliary brake lamps mounted directly above the fender lamp and in the higher mounted rear trunk. Turn signal lamps are typically mounted to the sides of the fender brake lights, making them low and often difficult to see. It is therefore desirable to utilize the potential illumination of the brake lamps to maximize turn signal visibility, substantially increasing rider safety and avoiding rear end collisions. In practice this means combining the functions of the two types of signals while also providing a stepped or cascade effect of lamp sequence.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,908, Juang discloses a control circuit for vehicle taillights in which the turn signal lights are utilized to provide extra signals when the brake is applied.
Heidman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,296, flashes a brake lamp alternately with a turn signal lamp when the brake is not activated but the turn signal is.
These and other prior patents do not combine the function of the brake and turn signal lamps in the manner I do, to provide a maximum degree of safety for the user.